


Damn Hope

by MerValdez



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerValdez/pseuds/MerValdez
Summary: Josie keeps everything for herself, but one day with Hope and she already slipped a secret she's been holding on since she was little. How is she going to fix this?





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A little change in 1x03 can make the story totally different.

Damn Hope. Why did I had to do that? Why do I have to be like this?  
I was just... Trying to return the favor, like she did this morning, and now I'm stuck with her. It feels like... betraying my sister somehow?  
But, if I'm honest with myself, it hasn't been so bad... Until I saw THAT.  
-Ugh - I said without realize it.  
-Everything okay? - Hope asked.  
I was in front of one of the worst views I have ever seen. MG, as my bestfriend MG, was kissing one of my sister's enemies, Dana, and they weren't giving much space for the imagination. Gross.  
-Yeah, I just think that that's making me a little bit nauseous.  
Hope followed my eyes and watch the scene.  
\- Huh. Didn't see that coming.  
\- It's simple math. MG has the hormones of a teenager and the impulse control of a preschooler - Hope laughed. She should laugh more often - He also always goes for the wrong kinds of girls.  
\- Given my last crush, I can't judge.  
I looked at her. Right, Landon. The reason why Hope finally talk to me after years of me trying it to. For some reason, I couldn't dislike him.  
\- Well, my last crush was actually Satan incarnate. That is, I guess, unless you count... - Shit.Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
Hope gave me a curious look. Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask...  
\- Who? - she asked, obviously.  
Crap, what should I do now? I just screwed up a secret that I've been holding on since I was little.  
\- Never mind. - I tried to avoid it. I mean, I have been avoiding it for several years now, but I wasn't expecting that I would have to deal with it today. With HER.  
Hope rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.  
\- C'mon, you can't say something like that and don't give me the details. You MUST tell me now. Pleeease...  
She did the puppy eyes. For someone who is ussually a loner, she knew how to do them pretty well.  
I shighed. That's it. The time has come.  
\- Okay, but you have to promise me not to laugh - I said finally.  
\- Of course - Hope noded.  
\- Pinky promise? - I raised my pinky finger. I know it's childish, but it's something Lizzy and I use to do.  
I could see how Hope almost started to laugh again, but she contained herself and put her pinky finger on mine.  
\- Pinky promise.  
\- Okay, well, the thing is... I was thinking about my first crush. Like my, very very first crush. I mean, I was little, very impressionable. And she was beautiful, and powerful, and misterious. She was like this real life princess. I tried several times to talk to her, but I never could. And I always expected for her to talk to me, try to be my friend, but... She never did.  
Hope looked at me again. She wasn't smiling anymore.  
\- Gosh Josie, I'm so sorry.  
\- It's okay, it's call a crush for a reason. Besides, it's been years. I don't have those feelings anymore. The crush slowly faded away.  
\- Who was she? You promised you would tell me.  
I gave her a strange look. Was she really that clueless?  
\- Hope, that girl... It was you. You were my first crush.  
She opened her eyes. Wow, she was really shook.  
-I...I don't know what to say. I have never thought... - she shruged, looking everywhere except me.  
-It's okay Hope. Like I said, it's been years. Eventually I received the message you were trying to say: I don't need any friends, I'm good on my own - which I think it's completely bullshit, but I'm not going to be the one telling her that. I'm not her friend. And that's what she wants, I can't forget it.  
With the corner of my eye, I saw her raising her hand, trying to reach my arm.  
-Well, whe should keep picking up the trash - I said quickly, walking away from her - I don't want to dissapoint my dad again.  
\- Yeah, we should - she said, almost whispering.  
I gulp. Did she really care about what I said to her? She seemed really shock and like, worried about me... I shaked my head, trying to erase those thoughs out of my head. It doesn't matter. It was her fault that we weren't friends, that I got my heart broken for the first time. The reality was that: She wants to be alone. And no matter what I feel...Felt, no matter what I felt, she was still that princess. A really cold one.


	2. Talisman

I've been alive sixteen years. Sixteen years taking care of my sister, because, of course, today is Lizzie's day. She was already in our birthday party, dancing with Rafael and having the time of her life. She was upset that I wasn't ready, but she didn't notice that I wasn't ready because of her. I love my sister, but sometimes...It's okay. I wasn't that excited about the party anyway. I walked to my night table to drop the hairbrush when I saw something red under my pillow. That was strange. It was... an envelope with my name written on it. Carefully, I opened it. Inside there was a necklace and a letter. I couldn't believe someone would give me a gift this way. Why wouldn't they give it in person?

“Hope your birthday whises come true, Hope”

Damn Hope. It was from her. I haven't really talk to her since the gargoyle thing, when I conffesed that she was my first crush... If we didn't count the student consoul reunion. I hadn't been nice to her, but still... She thought of me. She gave me a present. I took the necklace. Looking it closely, i could tell that it was a talisman. I smile, and I put it on my neck. I hold it. The princess has given me a gift. Maybe she really wanted to be my friend. Maybe...

-Hey, Jo Jo. Need an escort?

I looked at Penelope. I guess the thoughts about Hope have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Sorry it's kinda short, but the next part it's coming

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I had this idea since the episode first aired. And I don't know why, but i imagine Josie as the type of girl who doesn't cuss a lot but in her mind she does it all the time.


End file.
